


The Witch and the Werewolf

by glkrose



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Curses, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glkrose/pseuds/glkrose
Summary: Samara is the village healer until Ben comes to town, turning the people against her. But when he becomes afflicted with a curse turning him into a werewolf, she is the only person who can help.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing fast and loose with werewolf lore, forgive me.
> 
> Thanks to my Smashers for the encouragement!!!

In a small cottage on the outskirts of a forest lived a healer named Samara. She was always available to help the townsfolk with remedies for all their illnesses and injuries. But there were some who were suspicious of her and her cures. Some people were frightened of what they didn’t understand, like Benjamin.

When he moved to the town, he didn’t fully believe the rest of the people that Samara existed. There were rumors of this incredible healer who sold lotions, medicine, and herbs at the weekend market. As he needed a balm for his knee, Ben was looking forward to meeting her.

“Hello, miss,” Ben greeted Samara as he approached her table.

“Hello, sir. What can I help you with today?” Samara gave him a warm smile.

Ben touched the bottles and picked one up to sniff it. He made a face.

“Is something wrong?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Samara, the town healer.”

“No, you’re a witch.”

Samara recoiled. “I assure you I am not.”

“Why are you lying?”

“You don’t know me. And I am not lying.”

“I’ve seen these…potions before. They’re dangerous.”

“There have been no complaints about my medicine. How dare you accuse me of such a thing?”

“I don’t know how you’ve managed to trick everyone here, but I will not stand for it.”

She stared at him with daggers in her eyes, but he didn’t back down. Ben managed to keep everyone away from her stall that day. Samara was crushed. These people weren’t exactly friends, but there was a relationship, and now that has been fractured. Because of him.

Packing up her wares, she made her way back to the cottage, tears in her eyes. It infuriated her that a new man had been able to figure her out so quickly, but also turned the town against her. His prejudice against witches ran deep, it seemed, and there would be no way to change his mind. Unless…

It was a bad idea. There was no way to know it would even work as she didn’t use those types of spells often. But she was hurt and wanted to act irrationally for once. Pulling out the spell book, she found exactly what she needed.

She prepared the ingredients and slipped out of her cottage. Placing a spell on herself to slightly alter her looks, Samara searched for Ben’s cottage. She found him at the local pub and followed him home. That was when she witnessed something odd. He stumbled at one point, which she brushed off thinking he drank too much. But then, his body started shaking, and he fell to the ground. Samara watched in horror as his body shifted to that of a wolf.

It was a full moon that night, and now the village had another foe. She spent the night tracking his movements to make sure he didn’t attack anyone. It was odd that he hadn’t taken precautions to lock himself up. Maybe she would visit him tomorrow to discuss that. Even if he didn’t trust her and had convinced the village she was evil, Samara felt responsible for the people here. She would not let them get hurt.

When the first rays of sunlight dawned, she left her post in the forest to make her way back to her home. Ben had managed to stay in the forest all night. There was no attempt to find any person, which was interesting behavior from a wolf, Samara thought. She made a note to research werewolves more.

~

She had finally gotten to sleep when there was a loud banging on the door.

“Great, he must have gotten a mob to kick me out,” she muttered as she grabbed her robe and opened the door.

Ben was breathing heavy and looked very angry. “What did you do to me?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Oh, so it’s just a coincidence that I turned into a wolf last night. Change me back!” he growled.

Samara flinched. “I didn’t turn you into a wolf!”

He moved closer, and Samara was backed against the wall. “Stop lying to me, witch!”

“You’re right, I’m a witch. But I didn’t curse you!” She paused and started softer than before, “I did want to hurt you after you ruined my reputation yesterday, but it was only going to be a mild illness. I followed you last night and saw you turn into a wolf. But I promise I don’t even know if I have the power to perform that curse.”

“So, there’s another witch in the village. You must know who.”

“I don’t! I thought I was the only one.”

“Well, I can’t be a wolf forever. And you deal with this type of stuff. How do we fix this?”

“I can see if there’s a way to reverse it, but I don’t know if I can do it. That type of magic isn’t what I focus in. I’ll try, but…”

“But? I’ll pay whatever you ask!”

“I don’t want your money.” She spat out. “As payment, you have to convince the townspeople that I am not an evil witch. They all trusted me before you came along.”

“It’s a deal. But if you make things worse…”

Samara glared at him in response. “I would recommend you find some way to lock yourself up tonight.”

His face turned white. “Did I…hurt anyone?”

“No. You merely wandered the forest, but just in case.”

Ben nodded and left her cottage. She sighed and walked back to her bedroom.

~

That night, Samara walked toward Ben’s cottage and kept hidden. But there was no movement around the house. It seemed like he took her warning to heart. With a slight smile, she returned home to look into his curse.

Unfortunately, she had no luck. She even reached out to a friend in another village for help. Without it, Ben wasn’t helping her yet. She couldn’t fault him for that, but it caused her to feel lonelier than ever.

She began noting the moon cycle and checked in on Ben a few times. Even with his affliction, he had become popular around the village. Samara felt a twinge of envy watching him so easily win over them. Her time watching him at the pub gone on long enough, so she began walking home when she heard a glass break.

Whipping her head back, she noticed three men attack Ben. Samara rushed into the pub and yelled, “Stop!”

Everyone stared at her, but she wasn’t going to back down. “Leave him alone.”

“What are you going to do to us, witch?”

Samara flinched at the word and then held her head up. “If you don’t leave him alone, I’ll place a curse on you and your families that will last for centuries.”

Even she had been surprised by the venom in her voice, but the men looked at each other and dropped Ben to the ground.

“Don’t come here again,” one of them spat at him before they left.

She crouched down to his level. Ben’s face had some cuts, and he was clutching his stomach. “Can you stand?”

A slight nod, and he pushed himself up. She offered him help as needed, and they walked slowly out of the tavern.

“This isn’t the way to my house,” he whispered.

“I have more ways to help you at mine.”

“Anything else to help me?”

She frowned. “Not yet. I’m sorry.”

He let out a sigh.

Feeling guilty, she changed the subject. “Who were those men? I’ve never seen them before. Yet they seem to know me.”

“They heard about a witch in town…and a werewolf.”

“That’s not good.”

“No, it’s not. But I’m not much of a fighter, and I couldn’t convince them to leave you alone. I don’t know how safe your home will be.”

Samara was touched by how much he defended her even though she hadn’t been able to help him at all. “My home is well-protected but thank you for the concern. Do they know you’re the wolf?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay.”

They reached her door, and she unlocked it. He followed her to her workroom where she quickly cleared a space for him to sit. Ben watched as she gathered what was needed to tend his wounds and stop some of the pain.

“You saved me,” he said.

She nodded and began cleaning the cuts on his face. “It was the right thing to do.”

“Even though I ruined your life.”

“Call us even since I may have ruined yours.”

“You didn’t.”

Samara gave him a confused look.

He rubbed his face. “I received a letter from a former…lover. Things ended badly, and she took matters into her own hands. The curse was placed before I got here, but I didn’t know until the full moon.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry for blaming you. And misjudging you at the beginning.”

They shared a look, but Samara broke contact first. “It’s probably for the best if you stay here.”

“I couldn’t impose any further.”

“You’re not. I’m a little worried about those injuries. Plus, the full moon is tomorrow night.”

“You don’t trust me?”

“I don’t trust the people who did this to you. My house is warded. You’ll be safer here.”

“Well, if you insist.” He went to get up and winced. “Thank you for your help.”

“You’re still in pain. What’s bothering you?”

He lifted his shirt slowly where a giant bruise was forming. “I think a rib is broken.”

“Sit back down!”

He obliged. Samara walked to her cabinets and found some balm.

“I can’t fix your rib, but I can hopefully cause it to hurt less.”

“What about your magic?”

“I could attempt something…but with your curse, I worry it won’t last.”

“Ah, alright.” He inhaled deeply as she lifted his shirt again.

‘Stop staring at his muscles,’ she thought, cheeks burning.

She rubbed the salve over the bruise, and he hissed in pain.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“Tell me how you became a witch.”

“Not much to tell. I was sick as a child and admired the women who helped me. Which is why I prefer the term healer.”

“Right, right. I really know how to screw things up. Not just for myself, but for other people as well.”

“At least you can take responsibility and try to fix your errors.”

“I wouldn’t call hiding in your cottage a good fix.”

“It’s nothing new. People often are cruel about what they don’t understand. It doesn’t make things easier, but I can’t blame them.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“It is,” she admitted and turned away to avoid his pity. “I’m done. Does it still hurt?”

Ben pulled down his shirt. “Not as much. Thank you again.”

“I’ll show you to your room.”

“I can’t stay here during the full moon.” He glanced around the tiny room.

“No, I have more space in the basement. Figured you should have some comfort at least tonight.”

“You are too kind, Samara,” he said softly and brushed a kiss on her cheek. “Good night.”

She stilled at the movement, and he turned away with a slight grin. “Good night,” she squeaked.

Returning to her workroom, she cleaned up. A few times she stopped to touch her cheek where she could still feel his touch. This was a new feeling.

~

When morning rolled around, Samara woke up and got ready for the day. She was making breakfast when Ben came in.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning, how did you sleep?”

“As well as I could. That smells amazing.”

She glanced at him, and her heart thumped. His hair was a bit messy, and his eyes shone. “Can you grab the plates?” She pointed at the cabinet where they were.

He moved slowly around her and picked two plates, placing them next to her at the stove.

“Thank you,” she said, feeling overwhelmed by his warmth and scent. What had happened to her?

They ate in relative silence until he asked, “So, am I allowed to leave during the day?”

“You’re not a prisoner! I didn’t mean to treat you that way.”

“I’m kidding. But could I get some things from my house?”

“Oh! Of course, I’ll come with you.”

“I doubt they’d attack me during the day.”

“You never know! I can…nevermind.”

“What were you going to say?”

“I can adjust your features to look different?”

“What else?” He genuinely looked interested.

“I can make myself a bit invisible…” she answered with an embarrassed look.

“Could you make me invisible?”

“Maybe?”

“Adjusting my features would be fine, but I don’t think it’ll be necessary. If anything, they might suspect my true identity as the wolf if I do…”

“Still, I’d feel better about going with you.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Samara kept stealing glances at him as they walked to his cottage. He was still moving a bit tentatively from his injuries, and she felt bad she couldn’t provide him with a more lasting solution. But the transformation tonight and the next few days…she just wasn’t confident in her abilities.

When they reached his house, it was a mess.

“Well, I guess that was to be expected,” he grimaced.

“This is awful,” she said with tears forming.

Ben began resetting the furniture which was all ripped. There were rude words written on the walls. Belongings destroyed.

“Did they ruin anything important?” she ventured.

“No. Because I don’t really have anything important,” he sighed.

His words from the night before about her life sounding lonely flooded back. Did he have a similar life?

“I should have cast a protection spell over here last night.”

“Stop blaming yourself for what they did. It’s not worth it.”

He disappeared into his bedroom, while Samara continued to tidy up some of the destruction in the living room. After a while, he returned with a bag.

“Guess I’m moving again. And I’ll pay you for the room.”

Samara gave him a tiny smile.

During the rest of the day, she gave him space to recover from his injuries and what his home looked like. She kept getting distracted by how sad he looked as she desperately looked for a way to reverse his curse. Since it wasn’t placed through the usual means of biting, there should be a spell to make him normal again. Anything to make him smile.

She stopped her research early in order to make dinner before the moon rose so Ben could enjoy it.

“You’re a great cook. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“It’s no problem. Are you feeling better?”

“Tonight’s transformation might be more painful, but it’s fine.”

Samara had also looked for ways to lessen that and failed. Instead, she decided to change the subject. “Do you have any family?” Then, she blushed and quickly said, “You don’t have to answer. I’m being nosy.”

He laughed. “Don’t worry. I do have family, but we don’t speak much.”

“Oh. What brought you here?”

“I just needed a change. Heard about this village and thought I’d be a good fit.”

“What did you plan on doing?”

“Well, I do have a bit of a creative streak in me. Or I did once. Figured a new environment might inspire me to tap back into that, and I could offer my services. But life decided to change that.”

“So, you paint?”

“Paint, draw, sculpt, anything with my hands. As a healer, you understand, right? I mean, I see your garden.” He glanced out the window.

“Of course,” she said with a smile. “Do you have any art on you? It wasn’t destroyed, was it?”

“I’ll show you some sketches tomorrow. If I’m up for it.”

She nodded, and they continued their meal. He waved at her before disappearing into the basement. Samara heard a slight whimper, the chains moving around a bit during the night, and some pacing, but otherwise, werewolf Ben wasn’t a problem. She kicked herself for thinking he’d howl or something.

He looked rough the next morning and was in more pain when she took care of his bandages.

“Sorry,” she apologized as she brushed her fingers along his ribs eliciting a wince.

“May have made them worse. Will you attempt to magically fix them when the full moon is gone?”

“Yes, I wish I wasn’t worried I’d make them worse and help you now.”

“It’s just two more days. I’ll live.” He gave her a grin. “And when I’m healed, I want to help you.”

“Help me how?”

“I don’t want to live here without contributing. I can help around the house, work in the gardens, whatever. And I want to help you research. I see that stack of books. An extra pair of eyes would be useful, right?”

“You’re right. But I don’t want you to feel obligated to do this.”

“I appreciate your hospitality, but it’ll be good for me to do something.”

“What if,” she paused, not knowing if she should broach the subject. “What if we don’t find a way to reverse it?”

His eyes shuttered briefly, but then he shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

“Will you leave?” Why was she asking this?

“Maybe.”

‘Why does this hurt so much?’ she asked herself after hearing his answer.

“Where would you go?”

“Do you know of any werewolf colonies?”

She snorted. “Do I look like I do?”

“Aren’t there witch colonies?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you all alone here?”

“It’s true that some witches thrive in the sisterhood or community. But for some reason, my power has always been stronger alone. And it’s hard for me to relate to them. “

He contemplated what she said. “And yet here you are relating to a werewolf.”

Samara poked his non-bruised shoulder. “Stranger things have happened, I guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Ben began to help out. When the full moon completely passed, she gave him an elixir to help fix his ribs. They weren’t completely healed, but it was enough that he didn’t wince whenever he moved. He took a few books and began researching like he said he would.

A week or so later when he felt he had fully recovered, he began tending her garden with her supervision. She shouldn’t have been surprised that he had gentle hands, especially given his background as an artist. He raked the area all around the cottage, and with the temperatures rising, he often did these activities without a shirt. Samara felt awkward sneaking a peek and tried to do anything to avoid the distraction. But there was no denying the fluttering feeling in her stomach when she did glance his way.

With Ben’s help, they uncovered something that might reverse the curse. Samara couldn’t wait to try it, but she was terrified that it would mean leaving her.

‘Stop being selfish,’ she chided herself as she started gathering supplies for the potion.

He owed her nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even if she managed to succeed, she was still just a healer in a small village. He clearly wanted more out of life, and who could blame him? Maybe…she could be bold and ask to join him. But what if he didn’t want her?

“You have a weird look on your face. What’s wrong?” Ben asked with a furrowed brow.

Samara had forgotten that her feelings always showed on her face. “It’s nothing. This spell is just a bit more complicated than I’m used to.”

“Could it hurt you?” There was genuine concern in his voice.

She tilted her head. “If I had a coven, no. Alone, maybe.”

“Then, I don’t want it.”

“What?”

“I won’t let you get hurt.”

“But…”

“No buts. I told you already I’d deal with it. I’m getting used to the transformations and everything. I will not put you in harm’s way.”

“It won’t. I promise it won’t. And if it does, it’s my fault, not yours.”

“Samara,” he pleaded and grabbed her hand. “This isn’t because I don’t trust your abilities. It’s because I don’t want to see a friend get hurt.”

Her heart started beating wildly. “Friend?”

Ben cracked a smile. A perfect smile, she noted. “I live with you, help you around the house, we talk about our lives…isn’t that what a friend is?” He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

She stared at the movement, feeling a warmth in her belly. “I never thought I’d say it, but I am glad I met you.”

“Likewise. So, don’t put yourself in danger to help me.”

Samara bravely looked into his eyes. “Can we try it once?”

He nodded. “Once.”

About a week before the full moon, the potion was ready. Samara had recited the incantation and summoned the spirits to cast away whatever cursed was placed upon Ben’s body. She almost fainted but stood firm.

“That was it?” he asked.

“Hopefully,” she replied with a weak smile. A slight headache was forming.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she lied. “Do you feel any different?”

“No. But we wouldn’t really know anything until next week anyway, right?”

“Right,” she agreed. “Who knows maybe you’ll even be on your way out of here.”

A hurt look fluttered across Ben’s face, but she wasn’t feeling well enough to hear his response. Samara quickly excused herself from the workroom and rushed to the bathroom where she splashed some water on her face.

She tried her best to avoid him afterward because she wasn’t ready to admit that she had feelings for him. And that she didn’t want him to leave. ‘Leave me,’ she thought bitterly. When did she become this sort of woman? In some ways she was no better than his previous lover.

At dinner the night before the full moon, Ben sat back and asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, of course not!”

“Things have felt strained since you did the spell.”

“I’m sorry. It took something out of me.”

He looked pained. “This is why we shouldn’t have done it.”

“It was my decision! I’m fine.”

Ben didn’t look convinced, but he decided to drop the subject. “Can I show you something?”

“Sure…”

Leaving their plates on the table, he led her to his bedroom. She hadn’t stepped foot in it as he kept it clean on his own, and she respected his privacy. Well, it wasn’t entirely clean, there were papers everywhere. Drawings.

“Is that my cottage?” she pointed at one of the drawings. “My gardens…”

“Yes, seems I found some inspiration.” He winked at her, and she flushed.

“They’re beautiful. You’re very talented.”

“I want you to know how grateful I am that you let me stay here. And for all you’ve done. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

He was so earnest, it almost hurt her to breathe. “I just wanted to help.” She was twisting her hands when she noticed a picture of a woman somewhat hidden. “What’s that one?”

Ben shoved it into his sketchbook. “Not finished yet. I’ll show you when it’s done though.”

“I’m happy you are able to draw again.”

“Me too.”

Samara slept fitfully that night. Something happened when she saw his art. The feelings she tried to hide came back in full force, and she wasn’t sure if she should say something. Ask him to stay even if…no. She wouldn’t do that.

She went into the basement and made sure everything was okay for him just in case. Dinner was awkward. She was nervous, so was he.

“If you’re free of the curse, what will you do?” she asked, voice a little wobbly.

He looked at her straight on. “I think I’m going to stay.”

“What?” she choked.

“I moved here for a reason. Obviously, things happened, but I like this village. I’d like to help make changes here. I want to stay with you.”

“With me?”

“Yes, but I’m not going to take advantage of your hospitality much longer. I’ll fix up my old cottage, maybe pay for a protection spell.”

“I’d do it for free,” she replied softly.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes,” she admitted.

“Glad to hear it.”

She gulped. This wasn’t what she expected to happen tonight. “I think it might be wise to go downstairs.”

“You’re probably right. But maybe not for much longer.”

The smirk on his face didn’t meet his eyes as he left.

Samara had never snuck into the basement during the full moon before, but she was unable to keep her curiosity at bay. She needed to see if the spell worked and that he’d be a regular human again. Her steps were near silent as she made her way downstairs.

Seeing Ben chained as his body twisted in agony almost made her cry out in pain as well. It looked excruciating, and her heart was about to split in two as it became clear the spell didn’t work. She felt unworthy of calling herself a healer.

~

After another restless night of sleep, Samara was fidgeting at the kitchen table while she waited for him to wake up. Tears filled her eyes as she heard him walk up the stairs.

“Why are you crying?” he asked gently.

“Because it still didn’t work!” She stood up, knocking her chair over. “I know how much you want to be human again, and I keep failing! What kind of a healer am I?!”

Ben moved closer to her and lifted her chin. “Samara, it’s not your fault. None of this was. I appreciate all you’ve done for me, but I’m learning to live with it. You helped me get there. Even though I didn’t really hold up my end of the bargain, you’ve fought for me harder than you needed to. That’s enough. I don’t deserve your kindness.”

He began to wipe her tears away tenderly, and her breath hitched.

“Kindness,” she scoffed. “I don’t feel kind. Because there was a selfish part of me that wanted it not to work, so you wouldn’t leave.” She moved away from his touch as she confessed that, not wanting to see his reaction.

The kitchen was silent, except for the sound of their hearts beating.

“I told you I wasn’t going to leave either way.”

“I know. Which makes me feel worse.”

“What are you trying to say?”

Samara was sick of talking and avoiding her feelings. The fire inside was ready to erupt, and she was unable to resist anymore. Shifting to tiptoes, she placed a light kiss on his lips in response. As she pulled away, Ben gave her a strange look.

“That’s one way of telling me how you feel. Here’s mine,” he whispered with a predator’s look, backing her against the wall. Ben placed delicate kisses along her jaw before kissing her passionately.

This position reminded her of the day he accused her of turning him into a werewolf. But Samara wasn’t scared of him this time. No longer was she his prey, if anything, she felt like a wolf herself. There was a feeling of freedom for the first time in her life.

He leaned back to gauge her reaction, and she was desperate for him to touch her again. Samara straightened and looked up at him. The look on his face was still predatory, but she noted a hint of hesitation.

“You won’t hurt me,” she stated. “I’m stronger than I look.”

His nostrils flared as though he could smell her desire, and his wolfish grin grew. “Good,” he said with a wink, placing his hands on either side of her head. “Now, kiss me like you mean it.”

Samara pulled him into her with a force even he didn’t expect. Their tongues began to fight for dominance as he lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked them down the hallway to her bedroom, never breaking the kiss. His body was warm, and she felt him harden against her.

Ben lowered her onto the bed, removing the shabby robe she always wore. Her nipples were peeking through her nightgown, and he shuddered when he noticed. Samara knelt up and pulled his shirt off, finally touching his hard abs the way she dreamed of. The feel of his chest hair against her palm made her weak.

Her hand moved down his chest and reached his pants. She tugged them down revealing his erection, and she whimpered at its size. His head tilted at the sound, but she eased his mind by whipping off her nightgown.

“I want you,” she purred.

He kissed her fiercely, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders dragging him down. His cock brushed against her thigh.

“Now,” she urged.

Another kiss, and he thrust her long dick into her.

“Ahh,” she cried out as he kept the pace hard and fast.

Samara was enjoying herself despite his rough handling. This was what she needed, what she craved. His teeth lightly bit her neck while he continued to pound her. Her own senses felt heightened as he kept hitting the one spot that felt incredible. She dug her nails into his shoulder because she knew she was about to break and wished she wouldn’t so soon.

Their lips met again while she shifted her hips upward, and she let out a loud moan into his mouth. His eyes turned even more wild at the noise, but he seemed content to continue his motions, no end in sight for him.

“Ben,” she whispered as the first wave of pleasure washed over her.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him back in for a kiss as she rode out her orgasm, his pace never faltering. Ben was relentless, but this was all she had been thinking about for weeks. She wasn’t going to make him stop now, not when she felt another one coming along. This time, she noticed a shift in him as though he was close as well.

“Samara,” he murmured, her name sounding like a melody.

With that, she broke again, but he was with her for the ride. Their eyes met, and matching grins formed as they looked at each other, completely sated and happy. After a few minutes, he slowly withdrew, and she hated how she already missed his warmth inside her. Ben remained in her bed at least, resting his head beneath her breasts.

“Samara, that was…”

She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. It was slick with sweat. There were no words for her to say. She would be content to lie here with him beside her forever. That realization, and that there would still be nights he couldn’t, caused her to shiver.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, lifting his head. “Are you cold?”

“The damn curse.”

“I promise I’m not going anywhere…”

“It’s not that. I want you like this all the time. Not chained in my basement a few nights each month.”

“Knowing you’d be there in the morning after my transformations helped me more than you realize. We’ll keep searching.” He placed a kiss between her breasts and upward until he reached her lips again.

“You’re very optimistic.”

“Because I believe in you.” He smiled.

Seeing that smile caused her heart to beat wildly again. This was what she wished for but never expected to happen. She kissed him deeply in response.

They spent the rest of the day in bed, only leaving to grab some food. It was nice to talk and be lazy for a day while also enjoying several rounds of lovemaking.

When nighttime began to fall, they parted.

“I will see you in the morning,” he said, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“Counting the hours already,” she breathed.

After that day, their daily routine had changed. The morning became their most precious time, and Ben always slept beside her. They began to discuss traveling to other villages, and Samara was excited to see as much as she can at Ben’s side.

Even with their plans for the future, Samara still felt awful for the fact that he was still cursed to become a werewolf every month. She knew it bothered her more than it did him, and she often told herself that it shouldn’t matter if he was okay with it.

Ben came up behind her and kissed her cheek. “What’s on your mind today, darling?”

“The same as always, unfortunately.” She flipped through a book she’d read a million times to find anything new.

“Come with me to my art room.”

When he moved into her bedroom, the guest room became his little studio. The light hit the room perfectly according to him, and it made her glad that he had something to do on his own. But she continued to let him have privacy and only went in with permission.

“I finally get to see what you’ve been working on, huh?”

“Yes. Wait!” He pulled out a cloth and placed it over her eyes.

A sly grin spread across her lips. “The last time I had my eyes covered like this, we weren’t standing for long.”

“Sounds like you’re asking for a repeat later. I’ll oblige.” He kissed her cheek.

He grasped her hand and walked her down the hallway. After unlocking the door, he pulled her inside. She heard some rustling, but then she felt him return behind her. With a fluid motion, he unwrapped the blindfold, and her eyes were drawn to the canvas.

“Is that…me?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I don’t look like that though.” Her head fell to the side. “It’s absolutely stunning. You know I think you’re very talented, but this woman is a goddess. I can’t compare.”

“Samara, I painted the woman I love exactly as I see her. As I see you.”

“Love?” She turned and peered up at him.

“Yes, I love you Samara. I think it started when you saved me from that bar fight. But there was something that drew me toward you the first day we met. I was scared and acted brashly. Then, everything happened…I forced myself to stay away. And it hurt more than the transformation. These months in the cottage have been the happiest of my life. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I love you too, Ben. I don’t know when or how, but it feels like it was always you. That all of this had to happen this way so we could find each other. I’m glad you’re in my life, and I’m never letting you go.”

She reached up and kissed him. He smiled and lowered her to the floor.

~

It was time for another moon cycle, and for the first time, Samara accepted it. Their dinner was full of light conversation and smiles. She could live with him this way. It wasn’t the life she dreamed for herself, but if she was honest with herself, she never thought of finding someone who made her feel the way he did. They kissed goodnight and made their way to separate rooms.

While Samara settled into bed, Ben sat in the basement chained. Nothing was happening. The moonlight streamed through the window, and he looked around him confused. No pain, his mind remained intact.

‘How…’ he thought.

Still not fully believing it was real, he stayed there for about an hour. Still human. So, he unchained himself and made his way back upstairs. Ben peeked into Samara’s room where she was asleep. His beautiful Samara. Smiling, he softly made his way to her bed and slid under the blankets. He pulled her tightly against him.

“Cruel dream,” she mumbled in his chest.

“It’s not a dream,” he whispered into her hair.

Her eyes flew open, and she stared out the window to see the full moon. Then, her gaze turned to Ben, her Ben, in human form. “What, how?” Her fingers began to trace his face in the glow of the moonlight.

“I don’t know, but I want to believe it’s real.” He kissed her. “You didn’t try anything without me knowing?”

“No, I didn’t find anything new…”

Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him. He stroked her hair, and he began to cry too. They drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Samara was overjoyed that the curse had somehow gone away, but she was nervous that it wasn’t going to remain that way forever. As they had discussed traveling to another village, she took the opportunity to suggest they meet with her friend Vikki. He agreed, as he also worried it wasn’t permanent.

The trip took a few days by carriage and foot, and they eventually reached Vikki’s cottage.

“Samara, how good to see you again!” Vikki hugged Samara, then she turned to Ben. “And you must be the wolf.”

“I prefer Ben, actually. It’s nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand, but Vikki hugged him as well.

After they took seats at Vikki’s table, Samara asked, “How have you been?”

“I’m doing great. But you appear better off than me.” Vikki’s eye slid over Ben.

“I’ll leave you ladies to catch up.” Ben pulled out his sketchpad and kissed the top of Samara’s head before leaving.

Samara watched him with a smile on her face.

“I can’t sense the curse on him at all,” Vikki stated.

“So, it’s really gone?”

“Seems that way to me. You’re sure you didn’t try anything else?”

“No, I didn’t even know where else to look. How could it just disappear?”

“Well, there was something I thought of, but I wasn’t sure it could work. And if I told you, I doubt it would have been effective. It looks as though you figured it out on your own anyway.”

“What are you talking about?”

Vikki stood up and grabbed a book from her shelves. “Ben mentioned an ex-lover placing the curse, correct?”

Samara nodded. Vikki placed the book on the table.

“It was a love curse then. If he managed to fall in love, and the person returned that love, no more wolf.”

Samara read the text quickly and looked at Vikki. “Love. I saved him with love.”

“The oldest magic there is,” Vikki grinned.

After chatting a bit about other matters, Samara walked outside to find Ben. He was seated in Vikki’s garden, sketching intently. His brow furrowed in concentration. Smiling, she approached him and sat at his side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“What’s the verdict? Am I actually human again?” He gently placed his sketchpad aside.

Samara brushed a piece of hair from his eyes. “You are.”

“How did you do it?”

She took his hand and entwined their fingers together. “We did it. By falling in love.”

His eyes widened and then, a smile landed on his lips. “I was right to believe in you the whole time. You’re a great healer, Samara. You healed the curse…and my heart.”

Ben tilted her chin up and kissed her.

“And now we’re both free to do whatever we want. Together.”

“Sounds like a perfect life.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed even though it was somewhat of a story that's been done before (and better). I appreciate all the support from my Smashers.


End file.
